For example, in the case of using multiple gases as with a semiconductor process, a fluidic device such as a fluid controller is provided for each gas line in order to control a flow rate of each of the gases. Such a fluidic device is connected with a user information processor, and configured to transceive data of a type preliminarily set by a user with the user information processor.
Meanwhile, in the case of diagnosing an operation state of each of the fluidic devices, such as when performing maintenance, data selected by the user is transmitted to the user information processor as described above, but pieces of data necessary to diagnose the operation state are not necessarily gathered.
For this reason, a conventional fluidic device is adapted to include a service port for diagnosing an operation state thereof, and by making a cable connection to a diagnostic apparatus used by a maintenance company or the like via the service port, transceive pieces of data necessary for the diagnosis with the diagnostic apparatus.
However, in recent years, a reduction in size of a system has been increasingly demanded, and when reducing the size of a fluidic device to respond to the demand, the fluidic device cannot include a port for making a cable connection to a diagnostic apparatus, causing the problem of being unable to transmit pieces of data from the fluidic device to the diagnostic apparatus.